pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EXteel
Owut? I know how to wiki, don't worry about that one. =D EXteel 07:45, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :Sorry, I just love this template.. :P ~ ĐONT TALK 07:49, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::I realised =o EXteel 07:50, 2 June 2008 (EDT) DwG owns. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:59, 2 June 2008 (EDT) :U herd him. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 10:32, 2 June 2008 (EDT) ::Nop. I could think of better rit skills to take instead of DwG. I ran with a team using 4 frontliners and dual DwG, it fucking failed hard. Ergo, I can say quad frontline and dual DwG sucks in combination, don't know about on their own though. EXteel 08:16, 3 June 2008 (EDT) :::DwG isn't that great, you'd rather take OoS and spam the important stuff more(splinter, warding). Also; if you fail with quad war, it's generally not your build but it's your wars that are bad. Like with pretty much any non-sway build. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:07, 4 June 2008 (EDT) Re: General RA Tactics I fully agree with your point about having a "negative" value player on the team. I would argue that, in those circumstances, you're essentially playing 3v4 (or less), and thus ressing and winning doesn't really matter because you should be leaving after the match anyway. -- [[User:Scottie theNerd|'Scottie_theNerd']] (argue/ /complain) 05:11, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :Or they should. EXteel 20:09, 4 June 2008 (EDT) You baed HA swayer Fact Enjoy phailer! 10:42, 4 June 2008 (EDT) :Shitway is shit beyond shit. I refuse to run that piece of crap. EXteel 20:12, 4 June 2008 (EDT) ::Well it doesn't help that you're a terrible player. Build:Team - IntenseWay Glaive is bad, lolwut?--Goldenstar 19:26, 5 June 2008 (EDT) :::Ohai, I'm agreeing with Auron. Just because I think that the skill is bad because there aren't enough decent skills that make use of it doesn't make me baed at all. In fact, there's better elites to run. Anyway, since when did GOOD GvG or HA builds use DwG? Also, noticed how enchants on you end when it's dropped, and also how good teams will spread the fuck out in any map other than halls itself? Halls is about the only map where this elite would rape shit. The chances of you even GETTING to halls, golden, can't be that high. EXteel 11:33, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Don't be bad and get halls skips. Brandnew. 19:51, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I've had hundreds, almost all accidental. EXteel 19:52, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Prar I quit it. — Skakid 20:29, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :I never realised, thought you was still with them. Anyways, alex was basically saying you ONLY play with your guild. This will change now, I assume? EXteel 20:30, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::I invited Alex to a group with me and r9+ people, of which none were Prar. — Skakid 20:31, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::I see. Last I heard you only played with prar. Things changed for you pretty fast. EXteel 20:33, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Given the chance to hold halls over play golem festival with a few people I don't like is pretty hard to resist. — Skakid 20:43, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Golemway lulz--Goldenstar 20:44, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Alex never runs golemway with me, tbh. Golemway sucks balls. EXteel 20:45, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Shitway vs Golemway is fucking fun on an escape derv. Spent the first fifteen or 20 seconds whacking things with Chilling, etc. Good farming. -- Armond Warblade 21:50, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Hah, I agree with that one, it was pretty fun. However, dervsmite smacking the fuck out of golems is even more fun. EXteel 21:54, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Build:W/A Warrior's Aura Please remove your vote, as it's still in Trial, regardless of how bad it may be. Thanks. Selket Shadowdancer 20:31, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :My bad, misread the tag. Happens sometimes when I'm in a hurry to purge crap from our awesomesauce wiki. Yeah, I love PvX now, thanks to my time at official wiki. EXteel 20:32, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::Fail, ish. :P -- Armond Warblade 20:33, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::Lol. Selket Shadowdancer 20:33, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::OHAI I'm popular today. EXteel 20:34, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Proabably because you made crybabies rage, it happens. Selket Shadowdancer 20:35, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::I guess I made them RotN... Typical how people are crybabying over that and the flourish warrior. Also, I'm talking to Armond over MSN atm so that explains part of it. EXteel 20:37, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::I thought the Flourish one was a decent idea, even though it does defy the point of having a warrior, ie: kill stuff. MIght be sad and try and think of an interrupt sin that uses flourish just to make wiki girls and boys rage! :) Selket Shadowdancer 20:39, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::What girls? O.o--Goldenstar 20:40, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::You didn't know there were girls here? o.O Selket Shadowdancer 20:41, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Minimal amount, but yeah. Holy shit, just realised, I'm getting edit conflicted everywhere! EXteel 20:44, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Build:Team_-_IntenseWay Concerning your vote... *Everyone thinks DwG is good. *The ele has energy management, meaning he doesn't need high energy storage. The fire magic is just 1 lower then the usual fire magic. The water magic has no need of being higher since it will probably be removed after 8 seconds... The earth magic is good enough since most people run 8-10 earth magic for the ward + grasping earth. Mind if you actually post "Why do you have an ele with 4 specs?" before you actually voted without looking at the skils? *The mesmer has channeling.. *Noob you suck ass... Imbue 23:27, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :Try fucking saying that to Auron imo. So imo shut the fuck up, and lern to fucking play. AND OHAI GUESS WHAT I'M ON ABOUT THE NECRO WITH 0 SR DUMBASS LOLOL YOU SUCK. Yeah now I can take the piss out of you. :Ok, for a dumbass like you, in more detail. :*DwG is bad because not that many skills can utilise it, ARage at the most. The AoE isn't the most godly, and there's better rit elites to run. :*As for the ele, 4 speccing isn't that good. :*Mesmer with channeling, so fucking what. :*Imo it's you that needs to l2p. :So yeah, when you're actually HIGHER than r3, come talk to me. EXteel 23:46, 6 June 2008 (EDT) ::Does DwG even trigger ARage, if you were to (theoretically here) cast ARage on yourself? ARage is a skill, not a spell. Regardless, "lose all blockweb" is a pretty horrible clause. -- Armond Warblade 00:35, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::Napalm, you're only rank 3. — Skakid 00:37, 7 June 2008 (EDT) NPA less. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 00:37, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :::DwG triggers Arage. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:52, 7 June 2008 (EDT) Plz stop *Voting builds as trash. *Violating NPA. *Being obnoxious. *Disrespecting the wiki as a whole. *Using the f-word in every post. *Insulting everyone who confronts you. *Acting like User:Napalm Flame. *Pissing everyone off in 3 days. *Making everyone here look like idiots. *Doing an extremely fking excellent job at all of the above. *Sry ran out of stuff to use against you. *So i'll just keep posting. *Like the piplup comment on your userpage. *Fuck is such a horrible word. *It takes effort to type fuck instead of fk. *I praise you for this. -- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 03:19, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :^ -- Armond Warblade 10:18, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :Trash builds go in trash tbh. Being obnoxious and NPA I can help a little. I don't disrespect the wiki, neither do I say fuck in every post. And yes, I love bolding the word fuck. I don't insult people who confront me, I insult idiots by calling them idiots, at least I'm brutally honest rather than a liar. As for Napalm, what the fuck. If I managed to piss people off in 3 days then jesus christ I'm good. As for making people look like idiots, it's what I do best. To the last 7 points, thanks. EXteel 03:55, 8 June 2008 (EDT) "Imbue, because you're a complete and utter shitting noob, look at Auron's vote, read all that, and remember it. It might help people that suck balls like you. =]" - Been said before but mind NPA. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 05:50, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :^ -- Armond Warblade 10:18, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::As for Napalm, what the fuck, this is assuming you who Napalm is otherwise you would say who the fuck is that? Highly suspicious.-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 04:51, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::You consider that to be suspicious? I'm just surprised people think that, because I know him. EXteel 05:25, 8 June 2008 (EDT) i know who u r ^ --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:11, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :Saw through him like glass m8, :p----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 03:10, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::then who teh fuck am I then =o EXteel 03:52, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::u r irl friend of napalm ^ --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 05:48, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Yeah, that's right. I'm his cousin. EXteel 05:50, 8 June 2008 (EDT) Build:D/A Whirling Displacement "Bad usage, should end on mystic for spike damage, and primer for dw." :Now it does. -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 20:39, 7 June 2008 (EDT) ::Better. EXteel 03:52, 8 June 2008 (EDT) Ahem Be less of an elitist in your votes, you're pretty terrible at Guild Wars yourself =) — Skakid 04:12, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :Ohai, you haven't played with/against me, so how would you know. EXteel 04:15, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::u r gaypalm — Skakid 04:15, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::no, i r not. gud guess tho, euro. EXteel 04:17, 8 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Ska elite buddy <3. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 06:52, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :::::I call him euro because brave mcstrong on vent was euro, aka alex impersonating ska. EXteel 07:11, 8 June 2008 (EDT) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/WP:GIANTDICK My trigger finger is twitchy. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 15:48, 8 June 2008 (EDT) :LOLOL, I like that, that's pretty funny. EXteel 10:00, 9 June 2008 (EDT) Exteel is a pretty crappy game amirite? :So is not signing your comments. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 14:28, 10 June 2008 (EDT) Hi Napalm. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 00:18, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :Hi napalm —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 20:15, 20 June 2008 (EDT) ::Hi napalm. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:29, 23 June 2008 (EDT) You are actually not a douchebag-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 01:16, 28 June 2008 (EDT) :Prove I'm not. 82.34.128.95 08:26, 6 July 2008 (EDT) ::This may be a year old but, you didn't make a stupid reply. I win.--Relyk 09:32, 19 March 2009 (UTC)